bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Virgil Itūroa
Virgil Itūroa is a high-spec human of Quincy heritage. More to come... Prior to officially being recruited by the Oniwabanshū lived at the Natsuhana Inn in Shukumei City while attends classes at the city's prestigious University. Employed as an exorcist for Shukumei City by the Oniwabanshū. Due to a historically malicious being that inhabits his soul, Virgil was considered a dangerous liability by employers and is supervised by Marshall Kōgami, the lieutenant of Tenth District who is assigned to monitoring spiritual activity in the human world. Appearance Virgil is young man who is said to be surrounded by a warm and heavy aura that is at most time is calm and stationary. He has a seemingly perpetual expression of being nonchalant mixed with a slight smirk. He is a handsome and man who stands at 6'1" with a slender yet well-toned figure. Being of african descent he possesses naturally dark skin. He has medium length hair that grows into a messy bunch of locs on top while keeping the sides and relatively well-groomed and trimmed, dark brown eyes and a small chin beard mostly composed of stubble. Tattooed on the inner-side of his right forearm is hollow rectangle with "16:13" in small lettering in the center of it, referencing the bible verse 1 Corinthians 16:13. Circling around his left forearm are three thick black lines that are part of power limiting spell. In the human world Virgil wears a rather simple set of clothing. He wears a black lightweight jacket. Underneath his jacket he wears a plaid buttondown shirt that mainly consist of forest green with navy blue, maroon and a yellowish brown color. The shirt itself is unbuttoned enough to reveal a coal gray undershirt. He commonly wears dark denim jeans which he places a dark colored chain with segmented sections and is connected on the right side of his pair of jeans and the end of the silver chain is his gold rectangle. On his feet he wears a pair of black low-top shoes. Originally in battle or traversing the spiritual world he would change into a black pocketless hoodie with lightweight armor plating going down the right sleeve. On top of his hoodie he wears an usually large buttondown shirt with dark plaid pattern. On the left side of his pants he has small flag loosely folded in a triangle with a strange emblem tucked in his pants. After the timeskip in which he trained and took residence in the spiritual world he began wearing a modified Oniwabanshū uniform. Around his head wears a red cloth headband with the Phönix emblem stitched on the left side. He wears a a large simple black coat with scarlet lining draped over his shoulders, only wearing it in a regular fashion when attending important meetings. The collar of jacket is styled upwards and has tame design that consist of a gold circles in each corner of the collar and a single gold line connecting them. Underneath his coat she wears a dark gray buttondown shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Around his waist he wears a large red sash that drops in between his legs hanging down to his mid-thigh area. The sash is held up by a black belt with a rectangular gold buckle. To complete his attire dresses in a simple pair of black trousers and matching shoes. Personality and Traits History Synopsis The Part-time Exorcist Ones of the Garden Fall of the Elysian Fields The Red-Handed Child The Gōban War Equipment Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation :Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): Expert Hirenkyaku Specialist :Platform Manifestation: Kindō Proficiency (金道, Kindou; Lit. "Golden Road"): Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Hand-to-Hand Combatant Spiritual Awareness Accomplished Marksmans Remarkable Physical Prowess Spirit Weapons Kintsukuroi (金繕い; Literally meaning "Golden Repair"): Homusubi Homusubi (火産霊, lit. "Fire-Producing Spirit") is a spiritual being that inhabits Virgil's soul and the source of his power. He was once a Quincy that rebelled against the command of Yhwach and attempted to purge the world of his kin. Attaining position as a Templar in the Crusades, Homusubi would use his occupation to slaughter Quincy women and men by stating they were heretical sorcerers and witches. Homusubi was actually revived through an experiment performed by the Ninth District of the Oniwabanshū. The experiment explored the idea that a Blank could finally pass on and essentially be revived, if it's memories and energy has been returned to it. The procedure was a success, reviving Homusubi and lead to the event in which he would cause devastation in Shinshi. Hw escape from the spiritual world and seal his then recovering body in the soul of a infant Virgil. He would attempt to wait and take control of Virgil's body once his powers matured and he'd be able to act out what he started centuries ago. Virgil later learns that Homusubi was able to merge with his soul easily due to not only his Quincy heritage but also his spiritual power's innate alignment towards the element of fire, a trait passed down by his mother. Essentially, the residence of Homusubi in Virgil's soul accelerated the growth of his immature powers and allowed him to access them using Homusubi as a sort of key to his true potential. To be expanded/changed. :Special Abilities Granted: :*'Tenka' (点火, Lit. "Ignite, set fire to"): A fundamental technique based off of a Quincy's ability to manipulate spiritual power and matter. Virgil is able to release his fire nature spiritual power through the pores of his palms and place and charge it in solid matter, rapidly increasing its temperature. This allow to set fire to things he touches and creating makeshift explosive. By creating a path with his spiritual power he can control where he wants to start the fire or explosion. This can be seen when he used a katana and set the blade on fire but leaving the handle and guard intact. :*'Kahōgan' (火砲丸, Lit. "Blaze Shots"): A simple technique that allows Virgil to generate and discharge high temperature spheres of fire from his palms. These orbs are capable of concussive damage and are volatile in nature, allowing for them to have an explosive impact on their target. Originally having a relatively long charge and release time, Virgil could only shoot five to ten spheres at a given time, but with training he was able to shorten the time and is now capable of chaining multiple shots and creating an incredible volley of fireballs. :*'Hibashiri' (火走り, Lit. "Running Fire") :**'Hibashiri: Ranbu' (火走り:乱舞, Lit. "Running Fire: War Dance") :*'Yōsen: Enban'(溶銑:円盤, Lit. "Molten Iron: Flying Saucer") :*'Kōsei no Hōsenka' 攻勢の鳳仙火, Lit. "Aggression of the Phoenix Sage Fire") Incomplete Myōjō Form Myōjō (魔女狩り王 Myoujou, lit. "Lucifer, Bringer of Dawn") is the unstable form that Virgil goes into when Innocentius' spiritual power takes dominion over his body. When activated Virgil's body is set ablaze burning away the impurities of his worldly flesh to release the spiritual body within it. In this form his appearance changes. Above his is now a flaming halo. His pupils have now split into three separate ones, forming a downward facing triangle in each eye. His right arm is now pitch black in color with a glowing emblem that glows reddish white with his on his right shoulder. The emblem is shaped like a sun with it being a large hollow circle with numerous triangles surrounding it. Excess spiritual power is released from the center of the hollow circle like burning ash from a fire. Originally being too much for his human body, having him hospitalized for weeks, Virgil has since begun to and try to master this form. Using the principles of Blut, he has placed limiters on his body that slow down the flow of spiritual power through his circulatory system in his spiritual. These limiters are visually represented by three thick black stripes that circle around his left forearm. In this form Virgil is accessing the depths of Innocentius' soul, gaining his memories and channeling the greatest form of his Quincy power, Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"). To be expanded/changed. *'Grand Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation' *'Shūkai' (集塊 Shuukai, lit, "Cluster"): A extremely destructive technique that is the result of his innate mastery of reishi manipulation in this form. To execute this technique Virgil puts his right hand on large bodies of solid matter that are composed of reishi and manipulates them. He appears to destroy the structures that he steals spiritual particles but he actually reforms them as a extremely dense sphere that's about the size of a baseball. He then applies his fundamental Tenka technique to the sphere, essentially creating a bomb, and proceeds to levitate it towards the sky. Once the sphere reaches a desired altitude in the sky Virgil will once again manipulate the spiritual particles and expand it to the size relative to the amount of matter used to create it. At his whim the now giant sphere of matter will explode into fiery and destructive debris. Virgil technically first used this technique when he involuntarily entered his Myōjō form fighting against Kyōsuke Uenohara. He took the ground beneath their feet, resulting in a huge crater but before he could detonate his massive bomb he was stopped by Shōei Corleone and Kensei Shinkakushi. Relationships Quotes Behind the Scenes Trivia *His first name is taken from Virgil Hawkins, the title character in the American comic books series Static Shock. Hinting at a future abilities of his. *His last name is taken from Auahitūroa, a Maori deity of fire. Category:King Cartman Category:Quincy